(1.) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cross bow, and more particularly to a cross bow having a safety device.
(2.) Description of the Prior Art
A typical cross bow is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,258,689 to Barnett. In this cross bow, the string 13 is held in place only by a catch 17. However, as shown in FIG. 1 of this patent, the string 13 is exposed and will be easily separated from the engagement with the catch 17 so that the string 13 will be easily released. This is particularly dangerous when a bolt is disposed in place above the fore end portion 12 of the stock 10.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional cross bows.